Episode 1919 (7 March 2000)
Synopsis Pat asks Roy about the cash and tells him to put it in the bank and asks to look at the books. Roy nervously puts her off. Dan arranges a "special" supply of guest beer. Frank tells him that Peggy is ill and he will have to work her shift. Dan begs Mel to do the shift, but she is busy and tells Dan to try to get on with Frank, since it's always Peggy who's stirring, so perhaps he could try to get Frank on his side. Dan tries to persuade Frank to bury the hatchet, and he tries to shut Peggy up, as she's being a nuisance upstairs. Ricky comes in and has a go at Dan, then Frank tears down Dan's new promotion posters. Dan tells Frank to stop giving away "on the house" drinks on his shift. Frank hands him some cash. When Mel arrives, Dan says he is fed up with trying to make it work, and he won't bother any longer. Frank moans to Roy how hard it is working in the Vic. Irene admires the photos of the holiday. She shows Pauline photos of Montego Bay. Nat is fed up of being at Pat's. Robbie and Nat make pancakes in the café, with Ian's coaching. Meanwhile, Natalie is busy working out how much money they will save by living at Pat's, and Ian tells her to get back to work, because perhaps the fact she has so many breaks is why her business failed, and she should try to make it as a waitress first and leave business to those who know what they're talking about. He goes around begging Pauline and Pat to pick up his kids and they tell him he should never have sacked Laura. Janine starts work in the car office and Roy locks up his dodgy car deals in the desk, and she appears and asks where the computer is, since all businesses have them nowadays. He tells Janine to answer the phone with "Deals on Wheels, how may I help you?" and take a message. The first call she answers with "yea?... He's not here.... OK." The second she answers with "massage parlour" and tells the caller she's Ingrid, a six foot Swede, and she giggles a lot. Roy comes back in and she puts the phone down quickly. The man calls back immediately and Roy tells him there's no Ingrid here. Sandra sees Joe, who asks why she doesn't love him. She tries to explain she did really. Barry is being taught to use the internet. He vaguely tells the guy he wants to make money on the internet, and the bloke puts this into a search engine, and finds a web page on sending some bloke £10 and he will tell you how to make a million. Barry asks if people really do send him money, and his teacher looks horrified at Barry's gullibility. Dan starts the war by asking Frank how Ricky is, and if he needs any pointers on where he went wrong with women last time, he knows where to come. He also remarks about Ricky being thick. Frank shouts, and Dan says "Just remember I tried to be reasonable to start with." Frank has a go at Dan for "not deserving to be there." He calls him a family wrecker, and Dan replies that if Peggy had got on better with HER son, then he wouldn't be here. Dan adds that he only has to mention Frank's illegal gambling and he'll lose the licence. Frank tells Dan that he might mention his penchant for teenage girls, and while he's on the subject, he'd better not even look at Janine, and Dan replies "Credit me with some taste - I've got to fight her off, like every other bloke here. You've done a lovely job bringing her up." Frank loses it and punches him. Mel comes in and Dan refrains from hitting back. Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes